Rosalie Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Rosalie Alicia Storm III |- |'Nicknames' |Rose, Rose Storm III, Tiggie, Tigs, Little Tigs |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Ōño Jelmāzmys (Lightning Storm) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1235 AD |- |'Death' | Not yet, lol |- |'Occupation' |Princess of Harnram |- | Coat of Arms at Birth | |- | Personal Coat of Arms | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Deamon (Soul Incarnate) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5' 9¼" (1.76 m) |- | Hair color | Bright Blonde |- | Eye color |Electric Blue |- | Distinguishing Features |Her ice cool composure and her ability to turn into a tiger like her father. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish, Greek |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents |Lorcan Storm - She is his soul incarnate, just as he was Rose Storm's |- | Spouse(s) | *Bregolien Lainadan |- | Children | *Cloe Lainadan |- | Other Family Members | * Torani Storm- Aunt * Gwaine Calvierri - Uncle * Loki Vastra - Uncle * Seifa Storm - Cousin * Percival Storm - Cousin-in-Law * Eira Storm - Cousin * Mithian Storm - Cousin * Laini Storm - Adopted Cousin * Eldin Sunweaver - Uncle (Sort of) |} Rosalie Storm III, affectionately known as 'Tiggie', 'Tigs' or 'Little Tigs' by her friends and family, is the only child of Lorcan Storm. She, like her father before her, has the ability to 'shapeshift' into a tiger at will, and also like her father, she only has one parent. Lorcan did not have a father, Rosalie does not have a mother. This is because she, just like her father, was 'created' rather than born. However, unlike Lorcan, who was created from the soul of his 'mother', Rosalie is the creation of Lorcan's magic instead. His magic, that was removed from him because it was killing him, transformed into a tiny tiger cub instead. A cub that held the power over Lorcan's magic and could do just as he'd been able to do once - turn from human to tiger at will, whilst still retaining a human consciousness and the ability to talk whilst in tiger form. Feeling responsible for the tiny cub he had inadvertently created, Lorcan adopted her as his daughter and cared for her and raised her, just as his own mother had once cared for him. He was also able to teach her how to use her abilities, drawing on his past knowledge. He may not have his magic any more, but he was not going to let his daughter stumble through life without his guidance. 'What's in a Name?' Her nicknames include Tiggie, Tigs and Little Tigs - all names affectionately fashioned by her father when she was a child, partly because of her ability to transform into a tiger, and partly because when she was learning to talk, she'd often say 'tigger' instead of 'tiger'. These nicknames were later adopted by the rest of her family, and she grew so used to answering to them that she sometimes very nearly forgot what her true name was. Though this was not such a bad thing considering she was the third Rose to inhabit the palace, and it often got confusing when people spoke about 'Rose' because no-one knew which one people meant. Adopting the nicknames Tiggie, Tigs and Little Tigs ensured that Rosalie always knew if people were talking about her, or to her, instead of her 'mother' or her grandmother. 2-Jannaki-a-two-year-old-female-standard-royal-Bengal-tiger.jpg|Her adult tiger form yvonne_strahovski_24713.jpg|And her adult human form cute-tiger-cub-sleeping-on-a-log.jpg|Exhausted after a long, hard day. Yvonne-Strahovski-Joseph-Chen-Photoshoot-2013-1.jpg Yvonne-Photoshoot-HQ-yvonne-strahovski-2715310-1200-800.jpg yvonne-strahovski.jpg yvonne-strahovski-mens-health-october-2008-1.jpg xin_3120604192037640222414.jpg|Little Tigs, calling for her daddy tiggie.png 6a010535647bf3970b017d3e60d800970c-500wi.jpg|When someone recreates the epic 'Bubble Fountain of Myrmidon' in Elysium, Rosalie is fascinated by the strange floating orbs. 3495325_370.jpg|Intense concentration amur_tiger_cub_by_papatheo.jpg|Bored img_2071.jpg|"98......99.......100! Coming, ready or not!" 3. Tiger rolling in the Snow.jpg|Snow day in Elysium 6942956-amazing-siberian-tiger.jpg female-Sumatran-tiger-rolled-around-snow-Warsaw-Poland.jpg 64c319943330652a5c0fb0989f1568a8.jpg|Building a snowman adbc519ca6267ff0e5bc87d5d72760d5.jpeg|"Destroy my snowman again and I swear I'll kill you!" Category:Female Category:Storm Category:Royalty Category:Third Generation Category:Sorcery Category:Misc. Race